


Mixed Messages

by Mysticeyes2987



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Are you doing what I think you are doing?*</p><p> </p><p>Sarcastic comment it was. He couldn’t help the chuckle as he replied, wishing he was there to tease Tim in person.</p><p>*Maybe. Depends on your answer.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Messages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetFanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/gifts).



> THIS IS A PRESENT TO MEEYA!! BECAUSE IT’S HER BIRTHDAY!!! Her Prompt was “Sexting” >3

It was the middle of the week and Kon was bored out of his mind. Friday seemed like a life time away. Normally he would go see Tim on nights like these, but because of his exams, Ma had refused to allow him to fly out to Gotham. Of course this made Kon miss Tim even more.  He picked up his phone, and opened up a new message before an idea popped into his head. His lips stretched into a grin.

***What’re you wearing?***

  He was expecting a sarcastic comment or no answer at all, so he was shocked to say the least when his phone buzzed not a minute later, with an actual answer.

_*Are you doing what I think you are doing?*_

Sarcastic comment it was. He couldn’t help the chuckle as he replied, wishing he was there to tease Tim in person.

***Maybe. Depends on your answer.***

This was usually the point where Tim said he was in uniform about to go on patrol and it would completely ruin his fun because he knew that Tim ignored his cell phone when he was working. And Kon didn’t blame him but still….

_*Your shirt*_

Now there was a mental image. He felt himself twitch at the thought, and he was instantly replying.

***Nice. No pants?***

He was going to get silence. Or a text that-

_*Nope.*_

His eyes widened at the message, staring at it to make sure he wasn’t misunderstanding this. Tim had never really been one for sexting, mainly because he thought it pointless to text when he could just call Conner. So why was he…… Kon decided to not question his luck and typed out the response.

***No underwear?***

_*I never wear underwear when I’m in your shirt.*_

A sound echoed in his throat as his mental image of Tim changed. He was probably lying in bed, with nothing but the shirt, hair rumbled from whatever he had been doing that day. The room was beginning to feel a little too warm when he typed out the next reply.

***Do you touch yourself when you’re in my shirt?***

He had barely set the phone down, when it buzzed again.

_*All the time.*_

***You touching yourself right now?***

_*Yup. The shirt still smells like you.*_

A soft groan left his lips as he leaned back on the bed. His pants were becoming tight, and he unbuttoned them to relieve some of the pressure.

***Fuck….Wish I could see you touching yourself.***

He could see the image now. Tim’s face would be flushed, the black material hiked up above his hips giving him enough room to move. Even the soft sounds that would probably be leaving his lips as his hand moved up and down.

He sighed when his hand undid the zipper, the first brush of his fingers sending jolts of pleasure through him.

_*I like it better when you’re touching me.*_

Kon groaned as his fingers tightened around his shaft, moving along the heated skin as he typed his message one handed.

***I wanna Fuck you so bad right now***

Now, watch him not get a response back. Kon chuckled breathlessly as his hand tightened at the thought of Tim’s blush darkening, being flustered and attempting to hide the smile that they both knew would come eventually.

_*then what’s stonshgjgvbhbg*_

Kon’s hand paused as he stared at the message for a few long seconds before Tim called him.

“Dude? What-“ his words broke off when he heard someone who was not his boyfriend laughing in the background and Tim’s heartbeat skipping a mile a minute.

_“Don’t ask. Just know that Dick will be slowly and painfully punished for this.”_

It took a moment for the words to click.

“Please don’t tell me that was-"

 _“Of course it was. When have I ever actually sexted you?”_ Tim’s voice was a growl and Kon could hear the boots echoing off the cave floors. _“I forgot my cell phone in the cave, and Dick happened to hear it go off.”_

Kon fell against the bed with a groan, wishing the ground would just swallow him up. He should have known that it wasn’t Tim. All of the signs were there now. The fact that ‘Tim’ hadn’t said his name once, the fact that ‘Tim’ was even sexting in the first place…. The signs went on and on.

“I’m paying for this aren’t I?” He asked, his free arm over his eyes to block out the room around him and the fact that he had very nearly jerked himself off to the first Robin.

 _“No. Because you were an innocent bystander…..this time. Even if you should have known that something was up.”_ There was a moment of silence and he heard Tim close the door to his bedroom (he would know that sound anywhere) and heard the slight rip of the zipper. Tim was in the suit. His nearly wilted erection twitched back to life at the sound.

“Well maybe I can make it up to you.” His lips were twitching back into a grin as he heard Tim pause in his movements.

_“And how do you plan on doing that?”_

“What are you wearing?” 


End file.
